KnuckleHeaded Assassin
by DTRHeroes
Summary: Second Story. Its a story and a challenge I guess. NAruto dieds by Sasuke hands and meets Kami who gives him a choice. Now NAruto Shiota twin brother to Nagisa Shiota Join the Knuckle Headed Assassin in his task to kill Koro-sensei


Gonna try and make a crossover between Assassination Classroom and Naruto. But Naruto will be going to class E.

Yeahh. Unfortunately I don't want no superhuman badass mofo Naruto. I am going to make Naruto similar to the Naruto in my current fic. Unfortunately I can't produce the similar kind of logic I use in the other story because I am stupid. Fuck it. Starting story.

Chapter 1: What the hell?

Its was the end.

As he laid on the damp cold ground, all he could think of was the regrets he had. How he had never told her that he loved her. How he never got to achieve his dream. How he would never get the chance to have a family, one in which he never had. As he coughed up blood he noticed the sky starting to get covered up by clouds and started to rain.

'Huh it's raining. Maybe the heavens is crying?' he thought looking at the dark stormy clouds that covered the sky and the heavy downpour of rain that was washing away the blood that was on his face. With the blood gone, his facial feature could now be seen. His hair previously matted with blood washed away leaving a golden glow that was slowly fading. His cerulean eyes that used to shine with determination and pride started to dim. His ever present grin that was iconic to him and him alone started to drop. His bloody face was cleaned away show an unblemished face with the exception of 6 pencil thin whisker marks that was on his cheeks.

As he the blond teen stared into the thundering clouds his vision was obstructed by dark raven lock dripping with water. It dripped down to a pale complexion on an angular face with high cheek bones. His eyes were unique with the right having a red iris with three circulating black tomoe while the left was purple in colour that had black circle eerily similar to a lake when a rock is dropped into with six tomoe on the first two ring. The raven haired teen stared down at the dimmed blue eyes with and expression of sadness and determination.

"Do not worry, I will make sure that there is peace in the Ninja World by becoming Hokage. I will become the devil to ensure that the way of peace between the the Five Great Nation will prosper in your memory. Farewell Brother." With that being said the raven hair teen spun around and walked away leaving the dying blond that was about to fade. The blond heared footsteps towards his location and opened a bleary eye to see and man with a sliver hair at an odd angle and a pink haired girl kneeling down. The pink haired teen quick made hand signs and place them on his chest.

With tears streaming down her face she muttered "Please, PLEASE DON'T DIE." The silver haired man knew what the teen was doing was useless and tried to prevent herself from burning out.

Knowing his next words were going to be his last, the blond teen turned his head which was on the girls lap and said

"S-sen-sei, Sa-a-k-kura-ch-han, s-s-sorry, loo-k-s lik-e I WO-n-`t be Ho-o-oka-ge eh."

"Quiet don't say anything save your energy. I swear I will heal you." The girl began pumping more energy into what she was doing before she was halted by a hand from her patient.

"Nothin-g can-`t be don-e-e. Go-o af-t-er th-e teme. St-o-p him." He then saw a white blur running towards him before he was graced by the face of the very woman he loved. Her pale lavender eyes were streaming tears down here face as she crying see the condition of the blond teen. Weakly lifting his hands, he placed them on her cheeks trying in vain to rub her tears away. He opened his mouth and said

"I….am…..S-s-sorry Hi…na…ta….." those were the last words as his entire world faded to black the only sound he heard was the broken crying of the girl he ever loved.

Only to be awaked by a blast of fresh air entering his lungs which were previously crushed. Snapping open his eyes, the teen saw an infinite space of white greeting his eyes. Standing up the teen looked around for something that that he could use to find out where he was only to be interrupted by a very melodious and divine voice.

"Looking for me? ~" A very playful voice right next to his ears. The teen could practically feel the person`s breath on his neck. Spinning around only to fall flat on his face when he was greeted by a very vision of beauty only comparable to the Hinata. With the thought of Hinata, the blond teen became desolate only to realise that the entity was still watching him. Shaking his thoughts away he asked the most prevalent thought on his mind.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The person questioned only smiled a mischievous smile similar to the one used when playing a prank and said.

"In reverse you are in Limbo and I am Kami. Nice to meet you." She said with a serene smile on her face which only widen when she heard the sound of a body hitting the floor.

That's right

Our blond protagonist fainted

Half an hour later

With a groan, the teen sat up from a very comfortable bed and open his eyes to meet the amused violet eyes of Kami. Looking up and down, the blond teen knew if his godfather saw her he would have probably died twice in a go.

Said entity was dressed in a pure white kimono which stopped at her knees revealing dainty feet which was part of a very long and smooth pair of legs to a waspish waist and said kimono only served to accentuate a very large pair of E cup breast with the sleeves falling down revealing the smooth skin of her shoulders and a very VERY nice view of her cleavage. Connected to this was a swan like neck that led up to a mature and feminine face with high cheek bones that served to give the entity a very regal look with violet eyes that gleamed with a very mischievous yet knowing look and long raven hair which fell toward her very delectable posterior.

"Ahem if you`re done checking me out let's move on to business eh?" The gleam in her eyes only became brighter at the teens poor attempts to apologize with a very tomato-esque blush on his face.

"Ahhh sorry Kami." He muttered scratching his head when his head suddenly snapped up

''Hello Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet the saviour of the Shinobi World. As I said the woman you are currently ogling is Kami. Nice to meet you." She said with the same gleam in her eyes knowing what the teen was thinking

'You son-of-a-bitch Ero-sennin if I get smote I am gonna find you and kick your ass' Naruto thought sweating.

Somewhere far away

''I have just gotten the feeling that I should be proud of Naruto. Meh. Doesn't matter right now. My research awaits!'' Unfortunately for him, he accidently shouted out thus alerting all the woman and angels that where inside the bathhouse that Jiraiya was peeking in.

When he turned back he saw that the bathhouse was empty and turned around…

To a pissed off horde of woman and angel that were currently wielding large spears of light and glaring menacingly at the toad sage.

''Now ladies let's not do anything rash shall we?'' With a scared expression the toad sage was then surrounded by the horde and getting his ass beaten up. But that is a story for another time.

Back the teen.

Seeing Naruto terrified face, the goddess smiled and said

''Relax nothing will happen to you. Why the face I bet you were expecting some old man with a very long beard weren't you?'' the goddess responded with a pout on her face. Naruto then quickly blurted out

''NO it's not that I wasn't expecting Kami to be such a babe dattebayo!''

Kami smiled the same mischievous grin said with a sultry tone.

"Ara Ara babe huh? Should I be worried that your beastly urges will make you ravage me huh?" Kami said with a faux blush on her face prompting Naruto to have an even bigger blush on his face before waving his hand frantically denying all accusations

''Jokes aside, I have called your soul here before you could enter the pure realm for a reason''

`A reason? What could she need in the first place?'' thought Naruto with a confused face

''As the child of prophecy, I have been watching you for the past 16 years of your life and I want to give you a second chance for you to enjoy the childhood that you should have experienced without the glares and whispers that followed. And as such I will give you two choices.'' She explained to the bewildered teen.

''A second chance…..'' whispered the blonde hero ''What are they?''

''Well the first one would be for you to continue your way to the pure realm where you will reunite with your parents and loved ones or my other option'' finished the goddess with a mysterious smile.

''What is the other option and if I choose the other option, will there be no what for me to see them whatsoever?'' asked Naruto.

''Your second option is to be reborn into a new world where there is no chakra but it is way more technologically advance then yours is. You will still be able to meet your loved one right about now.''

The moment she said that Naruto felt a soft hand grip his hand for behind. With tears he knew that only one person would be able to cause such a feeling to surge up within him and when he turned around, he saw the teary violet eyes that belonged to a red haired woman that Naruto would have given his soul to see.

''Mom?'' asked Naruto on the verge of tears

''Yes sochi it's me'' replied the Kushina with a large smile as she pulled her son into a tearfully hug that conveyed all of the maternal love only a mother could give. Naruto wrapped his hands around his mother and hugged her as tightly as he could. She then pulled away giving Naruto a once over

Naruto was wearing a form fitting orange jacket with black highlights and orange pants with the similar colour scheme. Naruto had his kunai and shuriken pouch on his right thigh and was wearing his signature sage coat which was short sleeved red coat with black flame patterns along the hemline. He had a slightly rounded face, Blonde hair which spiked around wildly and bright cerulean eye and he sported a metal headband with the Konoha sign signifying his allegiance to Konoha.

Kushina then squealed and hugged Naruto again

''My baby boy is so handsome.'' Naruto chuckled.

''I hope you didn't forget about me Kushina.'' Piped in a voice eerily similar to Naruto`s but with a deeper tone to it.

''Tou-san. Well I would hug you but I am currently busy right now'' Naruto said motioning to Kushina trying to squeeze the ever living daylights out of him.

Minato chuckled and smiled and Kami stood patiently looking at the mother son hug with a happy smile.

A few moments later the mother son let go of each other and Naruto heard a very unmistakable voice he had not heard for a very long time.

''Congratulations Naruto-kun on saving the Shinobi World.''

Spinning around Naruto leaped towards the old wizened Shinobi he affectionately named Saru-jisan

Chuckling, the old Hokage gave his surrogate grandson a hug when another voice was heard.

''Congratulation gaki for achieving my dream and ogling the bombshell of a goddess huh. I am so proud that you have taken up my legacy as a Super Pervert'' Exclaimed Jiraiya with a cheeky grin at his apprentice.

Naruto then blushed at Jiraiya`s statement before he exclaimed

''Shuudup Ero-Sennin!''

''Shuudup gaki don't call me that!''

''I will when you stop being a pervert!''

''That will never happen because I am no normal pervert, I AM A SUPER PERVERT!'' shouted Jiraiya in his signature kabuki pose as Minato face palmed in the background as Kushina cracked her knuckles at Jiraiya for seemingly corrupting her baby boy with his perversion.

As Jiraiya was getting pummelled by Kushina, Naruto turned toward Kami and asked

''Should I take the second option what would happen to me and my chakra?''

Kami replied ''Well your chakra would be taken away from you when you reborn but your body will stay the same including the Uzumaki Bloodline Perfect Body which keeps your body in peak condition as well as your immune system and such.''

Naruto thought about it and heard his parents say

''Go for it Naruto.'' Said his mother with a smile on her face

''But what about you all?'' Naruto ask with a confused expression on his face

''It doesn't matter Naruto. As your parent we want the absolute best for you.'' Said Minato with a smile on his face.

''Yes Naruto-kun you should have at least experience a good childhood one that was taken away from you.'' Sarutobi said with a proud smile at Naruto

''Yes gaki you should at least experience the wonders of women GAHH.'' Said Jiraiya before he was interrupted via a sandal to the face by an irate mother.

''With that being said, are you ready Naruto-kun for your rebirth? Before I forget I will be taking away your memories so that you can go through this new world without regrets. Don't worry however when you reach the age of 16 you will regain all your memories if a bit slow'' asked Kami

''Bring it on Kami-chan. Naruto Uzumaki never backs down from new adventure.'' Exclaimed Naruto with a wide foxy grin on his face.

Kami smirked before Naruto was surrounded with particles of light converging around him and started to fade away before he heard something from his mother causing him to blush

''Sochi don't forget to get me many grandbabies!'' she ended with a wink before his vision went black.

"Hmm this gives me and idea for a new book." Jiraiya muttered to himself unaware of everyone hearing him and Kushina giving Jiraiya a death glare anticipating his next words to be something perverted towards her son.

"The Adventure of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Hmm has a nice ring to it." Jiraiya said with a smile unaware of Kushina megawatt grin and everyone`s anticipation I for such a book detailing Naruto life in the old and new world.

16 Years Later,

RINGGGGG~~~~~~~SMASH

The sounds of an alarm clock smashing a wall at high speeds started the morning for the Naruto Shiota twin brother to Nagisa Shiota. As Naruto got up he stretched yawning before removing his clothes and heading to the toilet. Naruto had arrive to this world in the womb of an Ms Shiota with his twin. Both boys are currently attending the ever prestigious Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Unfortunately both boys are in Class E which is aptly name Class End due to the fact that only the worst student get to this class and it would be constantly discriminated by other students.

Exiting his bathroom Naruto puts on a white dress shirt folding up the sleeves to his elbows and putting on the navy blue vest and wearing a slate grey pants. This was the uniform of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Leaving his room he bumps into a blue haired boy with blue eyes similar to Naruto. Naruto was a tall person at the height of 180cm with an overall body weight of 90kg with a lean build due to the training he did when he was young.

"Morning Nissan." Nagisa says to the 5 minutes older teen. Naruto just smiles and pats the Nagisa on the head.

"C'mon lets go get some breakfast." Naruto cheerily exclaims. The two boys leave with each other while receiving a monthly stipend from the government. Unfortunately Ms Shiota and Mr Shiota were very horrible parents to the two boys with Ms Shiota constantly berating Nagisa for trying to look like a pretty girl and Naruto for having blond hair and looking like a delinquent and Mr Shiota was chronically absent often spending his time at work and clubs with his colleagues. 6 years after the twins were born both parents had a divorce and 4 years later Naruto had enough and barged into a government building demanding the right to be separated from their abusive mother. Sixteen years later both boy were content with their current lifestyle.

Switching on the TV both watched the news for anything new. Having only regained his memories, Naruto from a young age began to learn martial art and was proud to say that he was an accomplished martial artist with knowledge in both Taekwondo and Boxing. With his regained memories Naruto had integrated moves from his past life into the current fighting style. Noticing that they were late, the two boys grabbed their bentos and race toward school.

-AT SCHOOL-

Classroom 3E was classroom for Class E. It was a secluded classroom for all the misfits of the Kunugigaoka Junior High School. It was treated as the stain of the prestigious academy at such a degree that it was approximately 5km away from the main school. As every student sat down they student began preparing themselves for what was going to happen. Students taking deep breaths and began arming themselves. To an ordinary person such a scene would be confusing and scary at the sight of over 30 student arming themselves with rifles and hand guns with such efficiency but for class E it was a daily occurrence. Naruto armed himself with two modified Colt 1911 that were built to launch a very interesting BB pellets at his target. Nagisa was beside him armed with an AR-15 rifle also modified to shoot out the pellets. Hearing a sonic boom all the students sat down hiding their weapons under the desk. As the door open, the sound of multiple footsteps was heard as the entire class target had arrived and was standing at the front in the center of the black board. Hearing their target announce himself to the class, student did what they were supposed to.

Assassinate him.

"Stand" Nagisa announced to the class and immediately all kinds of firearms were aimed at an octopus with 8 tentacles wearing an academic square hat and an academic robe with a tie with a crescent moon on it. The octopus had a perpetual grin on his yellow face with two beady eyes.

"At Attention" the sounds of multiple guns cocking filled the classroom as all the students kept their gaze firmly locked onto their target.

"Bow!" At that command all the students began to unload rounds of BB pellets at their target. Just as the BB pellet almost ghosted the skin of Koro-sensei, the octopus began flicking as it dodged thousands of rounds of pellets before it could touch him while reciting role call

"Good Morning" their target Koro-sensei began. "Alright as seeing as how you`re are still firing I will take attendance. Isogai-kun." Koro-sensei began

Roll call continued with none of the pellets even hitting the teacher until all the students had exhausted they ammo.

"No absentees. How wonderful sensei is very pleased." Koro-sensei began as Naruto thought

'He is way too fast. Even with the whole class shouting he managed to dodge every single shot." Naruto thought as he reloaded both his colts.

"What a shame." Koro-sensei began "There were no direct hits today either. Tactics which rely on numbers lack individual thought." The class listen as their target began to lecture then on the assassination of him today." Your gaze. The direction of your guns. The movement of your finger. Each and every on is far too simplistic." He ended with his perpetual grin.

"Devise more of a plan or else….. You won`t be able to kill me with my maximum speed of Mach 20." He said. One of the student stood up and said "You seriously dodged all of them though sensei. However you look at it, these are just BB gun pellets aren`t they. Even if they hit, you`ll just endure it won't you?!" he said with the entire class shouting "THAT'S RIGHT THAT'S RIGHT!"

Koro-sensei with his grin simply asked one of the student to load their bullets and hand him their gun.

"I told you didn't I. These bullets are harmless to all of you, but…." He said as he aimed the gun at his arm before he shot the gun. Many expected the pellet to cause a tiny bruise before bouncing off but none expected the arm to get severed with a single shot.

"These are special bullets developed by this country for use against me. Sensei`s cell can be destroyed much like tofu. Ah, of course if I have a few seconds they`ll regenerate." He said as the severed limb started to hiss and an entirely new arm gushed out of the wound replacing the one that had been shot off. "Still it`s also dangerous if any of you get it into your eyes, so it`s best not to fire indoors expect for the purpose of killing me." Koro-sensei nonchalantly said as the eyes of Nagisa and many of the students bulged out at the feat of regeneration by the teacher target.

Koro-sensei face began to become striped green as he confidently and cockily said "You should be able to kill me before graduation." His face turned to normal before he whipped out a couple of cleaning utensils and announced the class to tidy up the classroom.

Room 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School is an Assassination Classroom.

"Now here is a question Kimura-kun. Among these 4 tentacle, which one is the odd one out" Koro-sensei said as he changed the colour of his tentacle to 4 different colour before pointing then at a couple of sentence on the blackboard.

"…..The blue one."

"Correct." Koro-sensei said as he face suddenly turned orange with a red circle.

Naruto leaned forward placing his hands on his palms and he pondered how he ended up in a situation such as this before he here his name called. He noticed one of his classmates pointing at a crescent moon.

"Look it's the afternoon but there it is. The Crescent Moon."

'The crescent moon huh. Ever since the start of year 3 we have been involved with two different incidents.

-FLASHBACK-

Switching on the TV both boys were shocked because the first thing that appeared was a report stating that over 70% of the moon was vaporised.

"THE MOON! 70% OF OUR MOON HAS MYSTERIOSULY DISAPPERED IN AN EXPLOSION. WE WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO SEE A CRESENCT MOON FOR THE REST OF OUR LIFETIME!" shouted a news reporter.

Naruto was bewildered at the amount of damage and could only wonder what could have caused it. Having only regained his memories, Naruto from a young age began to learn martial art and was proud to say that he was an accomplished martial artist with knowledge in both Taekwondo and Boxing. With his regained memories Naruto had integrated moves from his past life into the current fighting style. Noticing that they were late, the two boys grabbed their bentos and race toward school.

Entering their classroom they were freaked out because they were met with a weird yellow octopus wearing an academic robe and academic hat with a tie with a crescent moon on it. He was accompanied with a squad of armed escorts with their sights aimed at the weird octopus creature. The octopus began with the sentence that cause them to become confused.

"Nice to meet you. I`m the one who blew up the moon. I also plan to blow up the Earth next year. Seeing as I become your home room teacher, I look forward to working with you.

The entire class went quiet as they tried to process what was said.

'What….' The class thought

'The…' followed by Nagisa

'Fuck…' ended by Naruto

The strict man with slicked back onyx hair coughed into his hand and started speaking.

"I am Karasuma from the Ministry of Defence. First of all, I would like you to understand that what I am about to say is classified government information. Now cutting straight to the point. I want you to kill this monster!" Karasuma ended

The entire class had bulged out eyes at the extremely blunt statement from the strict government servant. One student then said "…..Er. What? So that guy…..is an alien who came to attack us?" only to get rebuffed by the said alien "How rude! I was born and raised on earth you know." He said waving his tentacle in the air comically. Karasuma then continued "I`m afraid I can`t speak about the particulars, but what he told you is true. This creature who damaged the moon, will also destroy the Earth next March. The world leaders are the only one who know about this before the world is plunged into panic they are exerting considerable effort to kill him behind the scenes. In other words, an assassination." Karasuma says as he pulls out a large survival knife before swiping the knife to decapitate the aforementioned monster only for it to flicker behind Karasuma. Karasuma continued and said "But at any rate, this guy is fast! Far from killing him I`m having my eyebrows trimmed by him meticulously, even!." At this Naruto just sweat dropped seeing the monster pull out a kit before styling his assailant's eyebrows

"He is a super creature possessing enough power to transform a full moon into a crescent. His maximum speed is actually Mach 20! In other words, if this guy were to run away, we would be helpless until the day of our destruction.

After trying and failing to kill the super fast octpus, Karasuma finally stopped his efforts. The creature then said " Well, that wouldn't be fun at all. Which is why I made a proposal to the nations of the world. I don't want to be killed but… if I became the homeroom teacher for Kunugigaoka Junior High School Class 3-E, then you are welcome to try.

"WHY!?" was the unanimous thought of the class has many of the began to pale hearing the capability of their soon-to-be homeroom teacher.

Karasuma then continued " We don't know his goal but the government reluctantly consented on the agreement that no harm was to come to you students. Our reasons are two-fold, As he will come to class everyday we will be able to observe him and above all with 30 people, you`ll have the chance to kill him form point blank

-Flashback paused-

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when one of the students shot the teacher while he was teaching. Catching the pellet with two pieces of chalk he reprimanded the student before giving her punishment.

'Why did this guy become our homeroom teacher' Naruto bemoaned 'How the hell are we supposed to assassinate him. Damn it Karasuma.' Naruto thought as he reme,ber what else was said

-Flashback resumed-

"The reward for the assassination is 10 Billion Yen (USD$842,173,000.00 using current exchange rates) it is an appropriate sum. After all the assassination success means the Earth`s salvation. However this guy is looking down on you as you can see when the green stripes appear on his face, it`s his mocking face."

The monster then said "It`s only natural. There is no way all of you will be able to kill me when the government couldn`t. After all when they attacked me with a state-of-the-art fighter plane…..I gave it a waxing instead.

Karasuma sighs and motions to a couple of people entering the classroom with weapons and multiple bags of pellets and said "I would like you to strike when an opportunity presents itself. We will provided all of you with bullets and knifes which are effective against him but are harmless to you. This must be a secret kept from your family and friends. Anyways, time is short. If the Earth disappears, we will have nowhere to run." Karasuma ends only for the Octopus to say

"That's the long and short of it. Now everyone, let's spend this final year in a meaningful fashion." Koro-sensei says with a menacing grin on his face.

'What the fuck have we gotten into' Naruto thinks to himself.

-END-

Second story

Its also like a challenge I guess.

Review if you want


End file.
